Define Beauty
by Janna18
Summary: Ryoma's thoughts during a certain period of time. *wink wink* I was bored and this is the result. Enjoy! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

DEFINE BEAUTY...

**

* * *

**

Author

Janna18

**Rating **T

**Pairing **Echizen Ryoma X Ryuzaki Sakuno

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer

I do not under any circumstance own the cast of Prince Of Tennis. Sole property rights go to Konomi Takeshi. I just play with the charecters

* * *

She looked _beautiful._

He already knew that.

She looked like a goddess, as she lay wrapped in the white sheets, her knee length red brown hair spilled across the pillow, bangs framing her chiseled face, the cute nose and the pouty lips seemed to be the end of him.

He decided that he absolutely loved the way that her curly locks held her face when she was asleep. The way her lips twitched was so tempting…

That and maybe the color of the blushes on her cheeks at this time of the early morning, when the only thing that dared to touch and feel her were the shadows, when her lips were separated…he could just barely hear the harmony of her breathing, the way her chest rose and fell with every deep breath, sent shock waves through his already reacting body.

For a long time tennis was all he thought about. Tennis, tennis and more tennis. But since he met her, her presence made him think about a lot of different things which he didn't care to even acknowledge.

He was now sick of the cold façade he put up in school, driving away anyone who had cared. It was a wonder she even wanted to be near him after all the indifference he showed her.

He watched in complete fascination as she turned and snuggled further into her pillows, her tongue darted out to wet those forbidden lips.

He could see the souvenirs from last night etched erotically onto her porcelain skin. A trail of scarlet marks started across her neck, along her collar bone and throat and he suspected almost all over…although the blanket that she was tucked under made it impossible to be certain for sure.

He'd tainted her, although remorse wasn't in him. He had absolutely no regrets for the life of him. Had the Gods wanted their pure angel to remain spotless then they should have resisted the urge to send her to earth to tempt him.

She was innocent…well she at least had been, before he's gotten to her. She had been something so fragile and delicate and rare on this sinful earth, and he'd taken it away. Maybe it was natural for him to seek out the pure, if only to darken his heart.

But last night…he'd sworn that it would have been different but she'd been the one to sway him, she'd washed his soul with light, she had taken his hands into hers. She had taken them into her grasp and kissed them, washing away the years of torment and whispering pure salvation onto his skin.

She'd let him touch her, hold her and kiss her in ways that he'd only ever dreamed of before. She, despite everything had taught him how to love.

She was his. He could not for the life of him, believe that she was his. His to love forever. She had had so may suitors that he had to chase away, that he had lost hopes of ever becoming something more to her.

And how had he repaid her? He had given her a series of bruises, symbols of his gluttony and desires, ones that he prayed would not fade with the sunrise.

She tossed again, this time loosing the signs of unconsciousness in the process. It was an amazing feeling, he noted, to have every one of your emotions tied to a single person, and yet knowing that it would never be enough to convey the depth of feeling that she made him realize.

The dark red irises, watery with tiredness opened to meet his face.

His pulse was already racing…what would she think of him now? Would she notice that he'd been staring at her shamelessly for the last…few hours maybe? It seemed ridiculous, even in his disconcerted and panicked mind that he should be nervous…they were married now. He had all rights over her now. He shouldn't be apprehensive about her noticing his infatuations and obsession of her, she was already well aware of them by now…

Yet even more ludicrous was the fact that he couldn't stop himself.

It was hard to see through the sleep fogged state of mind at first, but as the cloud of unconsciousness lifted away slowly to reveal faces well _a _face—_his_ face to be precise. She was obviously still in dreamland.

She closed her eyes, trying to recall the warm, delicious sensations that had held her throughout the night. It was a strange dream, filled with kisses and soft, caring words, sounds and smells that had finally forsaken her only to have left her tucked in a bed of indiscriminating awareness and several other emotions, most of which were bundled up securely within her chest.

But that dream had been so…wonderful seemed too weak a word… and amazing no better…she decided then that maybe this was just something that would have to be explained with sentiments and feelings rather than with actual lexis.

The dream wasn't returning to her, and yet it wasn't deserting her either, no, she could still remember how his hands…

She had felt so radiant in his arms…so loved in his eyes, she had felt things and thought things that she'd wanted so much to bring into this world for real. But she was too awake now to do that. She frowned slightly, opening her eyes again in an act of acceptance of fate.

"Good morning," he whispered, his voice was deeper and rougher than she remembered. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought, the cloud had lifted completely now…so if he was here then—maybe it hadn't all been a hallucination…

"Morning," she replied, lowering her eyes, wrapping her arms about the blankets and pulling them all higher, up to her chin self- consciously, a faint blush tainting her ceramic pale skin. He smiled to himself as if enjoying a private joke. Well, at least he hadn't _changed_ her. Her shyness and modesty seemed so endearing…

"So…how was your siesta?" he said with a southern drawl. He watched, with bated breath, as her eyes met his and a small grin came over her face lighting up her eyes.

"Um…good…" Was he angry with her? What if she had done something wrong? She instantly raked her mind for anything that could have caused his uncharacteristic nervousness and anger…but found nothing. Feeling that it was only her duty to make whatever it was that was bothering him to ebb away, she carefully sat up, pulling the sheet with her and drew closer to him, her hair tumbling over her shoulders meeting his lips with hers, kissing him lightly.

The sight of her like that – the bedraggled look, the mellow sleepiness in her eyes, the hair cascading and surrounding her took his breath away.

The thundering of his heart could only intensify with her touch, as she had surrendered to him entirely, with her warmth, her aroma. He was swimming in it all.

"_She's frightened_," he realized with a start, her lips were trembling over his just like they did when she was afraid or troubled. He pulled her away, looking at her strangely.

"What's wrong?" he asked worry lacing his tone.

She returned his odd look before answering, almost dazed, "Nothing…"

"Did I hurt you…" he didn't wait for an answer, instead rushing into a intricate explanation, "…because it's…normal…it's supposed to…I mean…it won't happen again…if there is an again I mean…"

She did manage to laugh at his unusual stammering; a sound that echoed off the walls of his discomfort, "So is _that_ what is bothering you?"

She ran a finger along his cheek, and then traced the solid curve of his mouth and his collar bone. "You didn't hurt me… I mean its supposed to hurt isn't it?" She smiled, a slight blush moving upwards from her neck to stain her cheeks, "I actually…kinda…liked it."

He wanted to feel relief, but all he knew was gratefulness, swelling up in him, ready to explode. He reached across the space to grab hold of her arms gently, greeting her lips with a kiss that was brimming with passion and excitement, and she responded, as best as she knew how, holding on to his lips, hesitantly touching his tongue with hers once it found its way into her mouth as her grabbed her hair and surrounded her with his arms…

When they broke away she felt giddy and dazed, an effect he still had on her from the first time they started going out, her heart hammered so wildly that she knew that he could hear it. She closed her eyes, trying to absorb all of the rough, raw feelings that were floating about them both.

"Can you promise me…" Ryoma stilled at her voice, curious, painfully curious to find out what she had to say, "…promise me that you'll…never leave me. Because…" now there was only desperation in her voice, a pain that he wanted so much to just kiss away, "…you do know Ryoma, that I love you. And I don't want to end up like my parents."

"I know. I love you too, Sakuno. And know that I would never do that to you. "

He drew closer to her again, kissing her nose once more before she began to pull him downwards, until the sheets and blankets and everything around them had slipped away to nothing, feeling only the other and they were both entangled in each other's limbs…

His last coherent thought was '_ She is perfect._'

THE END

* * *

A/N : Likey? =)

Comments welcome please!

REVIEW!!!  
Ja ne minna-san!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Hello Everybody,

**This is Rad, Janna's best friend.**

**I have some bad news to tell you guys.**

**Janna being the impulsive, emotional idiot she is, broke her arm. Badly.**

**She has been hospitalized for it.**

**Which is why she hasn't updated so far.**

**She is very sorry about the delay and she promises to make up for it soon.**

**For those who wanna know about her health, please send PMs to Janna18 and I'll try to reply you all.**

**The Docs say that shed be forbidden to use her arm for at the least two months and don't worry people especially about her writing, she is already dreaming the next chapters for her existing stories and forming the frame work of her new stuff. Bottom line – Driving me from 'C' to 'Y' of CRAZY.**

**I'll send to her your regards and 'Get well soon's.**

**Sorry to be the bearer of such news,**

**Rad.**

**PS. The next chapter of this story will be published in this space.**

* * *


End file.
